The Sun of Midnight
by hydrarianbeast
Summary: Alice, the daughter of the pirate Aveil, Laron, the son of the singer Lulu, Daruman, a goron named after the original, and Skull Kid are summoned in for a meeting with Kotume and Kotake. They have grave news regarding the moon, and since the hero is gone, they are the only ones capable of saving Termina.


"Ah, good, you are all hear," Koume said. Six people were standing in the room, which wasn't very large. There was me, of course, the lovely Alice, daughter of Aveil, Skull Kid, who had made himself a fake Majora's mask since he didn't like people seeing his true face (poor kid), a goron who went by the name Darman, like after that one super special goron, and a hooded figure who stood off to the side. Then, of course, Koume and Kotake, who were holding this meeting.

"You never did tell us why we all came," I said, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, didn't you say it would be important?"Darman said. I couldn't get over how different from most goron he looked. He was pretty thin for a goron, but still somewhat well-built, and had a long mane of white hair going down his head. He also wore thick silver gloves and boots.

"It is _extremely_ important that you're all here," Kotake said. "There is trouble brewing, and with that hero gone, we need you all."

Skull Kid looked at the floor. I felt really bad for him. The mask takes him over, he almost destroys all of Termina, which would have killed all of his few friends, and now nobody liked him. Now these hags had dragged him here to be reminded of that. That was just sick.

"What is the trouble?" the hooded figure asked.

"Well, it has to do with the moon again," Koume said, "but this time the sun's involved. They seem to be moving towards each other."

"And what are we supposed to do about it?" I asked. "Plus, what are the consequences if they hit?"

"Well," Kotake said, "one theory is that there will be a giant explosion and all life will end, while the other is that the sun and moon will destroy each other, giving us a world without warmth or light."

"That's bad," Skull Kid said.

"Very bad," Koume agreed. "You are the only ones who can stop this from happening."

"Which brings me back to my first question," I said, "what are we supposed to do?"

"Well," Kotake said, "we talked to some people and heard some rumors, and if we are correct, you four are capable of using magic."

I scowled. "Says who?"

"Well, for one, your mother," Koume said. "It doesn't really matter _how _we know, but it is important that we do. Magic does different things for everyone who can use it. The gorons usually can just roll with spikes when they have magic, but you have something more, right Darman?"

He nodded, and held his hands out. Two balls of orange fire appeared, then promptly went out. I was somewhat impressed. "Nice. How long can you do that?"

"Longest I've ever held it was for fifteen minutes, but I can definitely go longer."

"Yes, yes, very impressive," Koume said, "but let's save the show and tell for when we get training."

"Training?" Skull Kid asked.

"Yes, training," Kotake said. "As all of you may have noticed, you are capable of using magic even without the use of a magic potion or being granted it by a great fairy. This is a very rare talent, one that Koume and I possess. We plan to teach all of you how to master it. Now let's get started." Both witches bustled out of the potion shop and got on their brooms. They flew down to the ground while the rest of us climbed down the ladder.

"How do you plan on teaching us?" I asked them.

"Quite simple," they said in unison, "we will fight."

Both held up their wands and pointed them at us. I tackled Skull Kid out of the way while the other two moved. The attacks sailed past, and when they connected with the ground, a ring of fire and ice spread out.

"Well then let's go!" I said. I pulled my two swords. "I hope one of you has a longer ranged weapon."

"I don't have a weapon!" Skull Kid cried.

I threw him one of my swords. "You do now."

"Um, I don't have one either," Darman said.

I threw him my other sword. "Good, now I get to use this!" I pulled out my favorite sword.

Skull Kid gaped at it. "Is that the Fairy Sword?"

"Yep, and we'll beat them with it."

Koume laughed. "I doubt you will ever beat us." Another round of attacks were fired, and we dodged again.

I stared at the hooded figure. "What do you have?"

He held his arm out, and I could just make out three tips of something in his cloak. I nodded. "You do the long attacking. Darman, Skull Kid: distract them. I'll see about finishing them off."

They all nodded, then set to work. The hooded figure threw his projectiles, and they all hit the witches. They were throwing knives made of fish bones. Nice. Skull Kid and Darman ran in with the swords, waving them wildly at the witches. I was a little concerned they might hurt themselves, but I didn't pay attention. I started to climb the latter.

"I don't think so!" Kotake said. With a blast of ice, the latter broke, and I fell to the ground. "If you all plan on beating us, you will have to use magic."

I got up angrily. "You asked for it. Everyone get back; they're mine!"

My three allies got behind me. I held my hands down, and felt magic serge through me. After it boiled up, I thrusted my hands at the witches, and large boulders broken straight out of the ground and cliff face flew at them. They cried in surprise and started dodging, but it didn't last long. Soon they were knocked off their brooms.

I fell to my knee. "Okay, I need food." The others came over, but I held my hand out to stop them. "I'm fine, really."

The witches had gotten up and were looking rather pleased. "Not bad, but we're not done yet." They both held their wands out and touched them together. In a flash of light, they were gone, having been replaced by a rather harsh looking woman with fire and ice for hair. She held both of their wands.

I sat down. "Well, I'm down for the count at the moment. Good luck you guys."

"Well I can deal with the ice half of her," Darman said. "Can any of us use water or ice?"

The hooded figure nodded. "Well, go get her!" I said.

"Wait," Skull Kid said. He pulled out a flute. "I can help." He started to play a very fast tune. A giant gust of wind started blowing, and when it reached the witch, she went rigid.

"Now!" I said.

Daruman held his hand out and a long blast of fire went from his hand to the right half of the witch. The hooded figure, whose hood had been blown off, flicked his wrist, and a large stream of water flew at the other half. When they connected, the witch flew back and became Koume and Kotake again.

They both stood up. "Very good," Koume said. "We'll make wizards out of you yet."

I paid no attention to them. I was staring in, well, horror at the one who we didn't have a name for. With his hood off, it was obvious he was a zora. What scared me was who he looked like.

He nodded to all of us. "Since my cover is blown, I am Laron, son of Lulu."

I swallowed. My gosh, he looked just like him. Only difference was the deeper blue in his fins and end of his head. "Uh, hi."

Koume and Kotake must have been thinking along the same thing, because they both looked at each other in surprise. "Did he say-?"

"I think he did."

I stood up. This wasn't a conversation for right now. "Okay, now that we've all had some fun with your test, can we get something to eat?"

The witches flew back to the potion shop. I sat back down. "Okay, they're gone. I don't trust them; who does?"

They all stood in silence. I nodded. "Good. Now, I do believe them when they say that the moon and sun might collide, so we should figure out what we're going to do about it."

"I suggest seeing what they want us to do first," Laron said. "We may not trust them, but we should at least here them out."

"Everyone good with that?" I asked. They all nodded. "Good, then let's see if they'll get to the point."

They came back down, carrying multiple plates of food and potions. They set it down in front of us. "Here you go."

"Thank you," I said, picking up an apple. "Now, you still haven't told us how you plan on having us fix this problem. You see we can do magic, so just send us on our way."

They looked at each other. "Should we? If we act too soon, we could ruin everything."

"But we do need to act fast." They sighed, and looked at us. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Sure," I said, smiling. "You're looking at a pirate. Whatever you want, I can get."

"Well then, we need you to get the real sun and moon masks."


End file.
